the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith and the Disastrous Biology Lesson
Harry Smith and the Disastrous Biology Lesson is an episode of The Bully TV series. It was first aired in March 2017 to celebrate two years of The Bully. Plot The episode begins at Colham High School where everyone in 5F is acting like monkeys as usual. Just as Harry Smith is about to pour diet Coco-Coal in Mae MacDonald's bag, Walter Wheeler arrives for Biology, the last lesson of the day. He announces they will be investigating turn alteration in maggots, pointing to a trolley of maggots and paper mazes which makes the girls squeal and puke. He gives everyone a worksheet, a maze and a petri dish of maggots each as he explains they should place each maggot at the start of the maze so it turns right, and record whether it turns left or right at a junction further on. Keeley Hughes yells "Booooring!" so she is sent out. Blair Cameron and Jenny Templeton start their worksheets. Walter announces he is leaving for five minutes to collect a stack of homework, and anyone who misbehaves will get triple detention for a month. Despite Walter's warning the classroom becomes a madhouse. Natalie Skelly cackles and squishes her maggots in an algebra book, causing Gregor McDade to shriek and faint. Caleb McKinnon eats all of his in one go, Jamie Wallace tosses a handful of maggots out the window where they land on The Perfect Pansies Club, who burst into tears, Harry pours Natasha Sagdiyev's maggots into Jordan Sanderson's pants, and David Marshall stuffs his maggots into his butt before farting them across the classroom, accidentally doing diarrhoea on Mae's worksheet. The moody girl screams and chases him around the classroom, though he repels her by farting more maggots in her face. Suddenly Freya Clifton hears squeaking wheels...Walter is coming back! Everybody cleans up the mess, with David throwing Mae's worksheet out the window - it lands on Franny Willows' head, causing her to do a fart so bad it stinks out the whole school. Walter returns to the sight of everyone sensibly doing the work, however he notices all the maggots except for Blair and Jenny's are missing. He unexpectedly becomes furious, locks the door and yells that nobody is allowed to go home until every single maggot is returned alive! Everyone screams "NOOOOOOO!!!". Later, the bell rings for home time; every class except 5F stampedes out of the school. The whole class gets into a huge argument over whose fault it was for most of the maggots going missing, then Walter honks an airhorn and yells at the pupils to shut up, much to their shock - he forces them to write out pages from a Biology textbook as punishment. Harry, realising the only way to convince Walter to let everyone out is to get new maggots, secretly texts Morten Larsen to ask him to sneak some of his fishing maggots into class. Morten agrees, to Harry's delight. Soon a bucket full of maggots just like the ones in the massacre dangles outside the window on a fishing hook. David distracts Walter by asking how long it would take to drive to Athena, then Harry grabs the bucket and pours the maggots on William Fraser's folder. Mae yells "Sir, William took all the maggots!", then Walter gets mad at William and sends him to detention - he starts bawling as everyone else dashes out of class cheering. Meanwhile one of the maggots that was thrown out the window wriggles through a hole in the canteen wall, finding a tiny piece of the Claymorium that was fed to Caleb a while ago. The maggot nibbles on it... All of a sudden, hundreds of giant maggots break through the wall and expand to fill the whole canteen, then a few of them turn into enormous flies that break the ceiling down and fly away! A piece of ceiling crashes on top of a corridor, blocking the 5F pupils from dashing out of the school. All of them scream - Gregor presses the fire alarm out of panic before he faints. Everyone runs back the other way, leaving him behind, and hears buzzing from above; Freya Clifton hurries into the meeting room and peeks out the window to see a giant fly suck up Barry Townsend! The pupils shriek, scattering off to find somewhere to hide. Jordan is stupid enough to just stand in the corridor and say "Errrr...", scratching his head. Harry and David run into the home economics room to try hiding in the food cupboard though Caleb, who got there first, knocks them away with his fat while eating whole bags of icing sugar. The pair try the toilets, which are all locked, and the art cupboard that has been taken over by The Confidential Cuties Club. David notices Alan Davidson has forgotten to lock the PE cupboard, so the two dash inside and hide under the football bibs. One of the walls suddenly collapses - the giant flies are eating the school! Harry screams "RUUUUUUUUN!" before the pair climb out the window and sprint to the car park, seeing five flies feasting on the building. One also sucks Gregor and Jordan up. One giant fly buzzes past a normal-sized fly, which suddenly expands and joins the others in scoffing the school. David then feels one of the maggots from earlier wriggling in his butt, while he doesn't have enough gas left to fart it out - he starts to panic over it growing giant inside him! Desperate to save David, Harry dashes into Tescow, steals every can of baked beans on the shelves and takes them to David, who frantically gulps them down. Eventually he is completely full of methane...he lets off the most enormous fart he has ever done - the smelly gust blows the maggot and the whole school away! Every pupil watching the incident cheers while Robert Sullivan bursts into tears. By luck, a crate of surströmming falls out of a plane overhead and stinks out the area to weaken the flies, before Morten returns with his cousins to finish them off with axes and pull Barry, Gregor and the other 5F pupils who all got sucked up out of the mess; they are thankfully unharmed. Two weeks after the incident, it is decided that the school's site will be replaced with Noddy housing, while a new building will be constructed near Kilallt. All the first and second year pupils are transferred to Farthill High School, while the third, fourth, fifth and sixth years are permanently transferred to Genesiscide College's second 'shoddy Noddy box', which has been renamed Peeside High School. The post-credits scene shows the Genesiscide College students theowing a party in the college gym to welcome Peeside High School's pupils to their campus. Patrick McCrae plays a Euphoria Equals DJ mix - everybody dances happily except for the Confidential Cuties, who get egged by Jamie. David spots Pamela Milne and friends, getting a nosebleed. More Peeside High pupils who transferred from other schools arrive - Harry jumps for joy, suddenly optimistic about his school life. Category:Episodes Category:Season 15 episodes